darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Floor: Ignited Freddy
Were you looking for the animatronic, Ignited Freddy? First Floor: Ignited Freddy or just the First Floor is where Ignited Freddy resides at and is one of the four challenges. Location The First Floor takes place within a modern home consisting only of maze-like hallways. Windows are sporadically placed on the walls, and foliage can be seen breaking through and into the interior. On the ceiling, there are some chandeliers that are alight and random props litter the halls, making progress more difficult. TJoC: R Free-Roam Test Ignited Freddy's stage is the only stage available in this version. The player will start in the entrance hallway and must evade Ignited Freddy for as long as possible. If they spot a light in the distance bobbing up and down or if the player hears clanking and creaking, run away until the player cannot hear it any longer. A strategy to survive Ignited Freddy is to find his back and sneak up behind him while he is walking. This strategy has been used a lot and is sometimes found very amusing, although, this strategy can backfire if he turns around. There is no end to this mode, and will cease only when the player is caught and killed by Ignited Freddy. TJoC: R There are two modes to code from in the version: Endless Mode, which is similar to Survival Mode, and is the same as the free-roam test, or Objective Mode. The First Floor's objective mode is the first stage in The Joy of Creation: Reborn. In the First Floor's Objective mode, the player will have to run around trying to find the five objects that the game has chosen at random within a one minute time limit. If the player manages to find all of the objects, or if they fail to find all five objects in time, then the mode will become similar to Endless Mode, where the player will be hunted by Ignited Freddy and will only end once Freddy catches and kills the player. When the player completes the challenge, they will see a tick next to 'Freddy'. Trivia * There are a lot of eastereggs that are hidden outside of the building. ** This includes separate models of the Ignited Animatronics. ** Clementine's hat from Telltale's The Walking Dead can be found as one of the objects. * When sneaking up behind Ignited Freddy, if the player turns on the flashlight, he will turn around and come running at the player, almost instantly ending the challenge. * Ignited Freddy is also known to get stuck on walls, obstacles, and the doorways. It is unknown why this happens. ** It may be the fact that his body is too big to fit through most of the map. ** He's also been known to slide to the player. This glitch happened to UberHaxorNova. ** Nikson has said that he won't fix Freddy. * If the player looks at a certain window in particular cases, you may be able to see Ignited Foxy running past the window, as shown in 8-BitRyan's play-through. Jumpscares Jumpscare-0.2.gif Category:Levels